Khrystal's new life
by SacredBlueWolf
Summary: Khrystal had moved to North Disney during spring break expecting a better life and better schooling. She meets Pocahontas, Tigerlily and Nakoma during her first week there and loves it. When her junior year approaches she attends North Disney high school with her friends and gets to experience more of the Disney school drama
1. First day of school

"Khrystal! Time to wake up!" my mom shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

I grumbled in my drowse and rested my palm on the snooze button of my iPod alarm clock, pressing the snooze so the annoying beeping would stop intruding my slow awakening. I checked my phone for the time, wincing at the bright screen, my eyes squinted for a second. 5:45 a.m. _Why must I have started the first day of school on an early start? _I thought, whimpering softly to myself. I pushed the blankets off of me and stretched, placing my feet on the soft brown carpet floor and standing up. I heard my phone go off, notifying me of a text message. I unlocked my phone and checked the message:

**Tigerlily**:

_First day of school Khrys, you excited? :D_

I smiled at Tigerlily's text and replied back, locking my phone and sliding it into the pocket of my gym shorts. This was my first full year at North Disney High School, since my mom moved here during spring break for her work, also hoping my school life would turn up. I had met Tigerlily during my first week of being in town, also meeting her friends Pocahontas and Nakoma, at the powwow that was happening through that weekend. As I walked past my desk I heard a whimper from inside Bianca's kennel and uncovered her kennel.

"Goodmorning Bianca, ready to start out the day?", I asked, unlocking the door to her kennel and releasing her out into my room, "sit" I commanded, looking at Bianca with my hand on the doorknob, she sat down next to my left foot. I opened the door a little and looked at Bianca, finding she had not moved I opened the door completely and let her out first, watching her run in front of me. I followed Bianca downstairs in a grog, my mood not phasing her as she flew down the stairs and out the open sliding door to the backyard. No one was home but me, Bianca, and Autumn, we had given Kiara away when we moved and had noticed a difference in the relationship between Bianca and our elderly tuxedo cat Autumn. By now I had gotten out of my grog phase and was completely awake, three text messages rang their presence in my phone's inbox. I sat down at the countertop facing the kitchen and pulled my phone out, looking at the first message:

**Tigerlily**:

_Out of bed yet? Be there in a half hour or so, see ya soon_

**Pocahontas**:

_I'll be over in an hour, just woke up and taking care of Meeko and Flit before I get ready to leave_

**Nakoma**:

_Getting a ride from Poca so be there in an hour, can't wait to see you and Bianca! :D_

I smiled at the little native group I had joined when I met and hung out with the three native girls, all of them were nice and sweet and just like me, but I was the shortest of the group but I was also the spunky one too. Nakoma had shown interest when I brought Bianca with me on one of our days out during the summer. Pocahontas and Tigerlily found her a surprise but acknowledged and admired Bianca's fur and puppy like attitude. I stepped outside in the cool morning air and found Bianca chasing after grasshoppers, her ears perked as the grasshoppers moved in front of her, her muzzle nose diving into the grass to try and catch one. I went back inside, walking to the downstairs bathroom to take a morning shower before changing for the first day of school. After twenty minutes I hopped out of the shower and ran upstairs to change as there was a knock on the door, making me stop on the middle of the staircase. Bianca had heard the knock and ran inside, barking as the door opened then quieted down as she saw Tigerlily, nuzzling against her.

"Hey Bianca, where's Khrys?...", Tigerlily smiled and patted Bianca, looking around then up at me, "oh hey! I'll keep Bianca company while you change, okay?" I nodded in response and smiled as I ran the rest of the way to my room and shut my door, changing into my one piece tank top with peacock feathers designed on it and cream colored vest, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, sliding my backpack on and grabbing my black converse with purple laces, sliding on my star striped socks on. I ran down the stairs and dropped my backpack and shoes on a chair near the door, finding Tigerlily helping herself to a cinnamon roll. I started hearing 'Colors Of The Wind' playing and picked up the phone, switching it to speaker.

"Hey Pocahontas, what's up?" I asked, happy to hear her voice.

"We're on our way, Nakoma was being a little sleepy this morning and had to stop to get a mocha at Starbucks" Pocahontas said, her voice ringing clearly through the speaker, obvious that the windows weren't rolled down.

"You try going to bed early on the night before school when you're used to staying up till three in the morning" Nakoma complained, taking a sip of her mocha.

I chuckled, "Nakoma, stop staying up so late talking to Kocoum and maybe you'll get more sleep" I joked, hearing Pocahontas giggle in the background.

"Haha very funny you two, maybe you should get a boyfriend and-" Nakoma said sarcastically, getting cut off by Pocahontas.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes or so! See ya soon!" Pocahontas interrupted before pressing the end button as Nakoma kept going on, Pocahontas giggling.

Tigerlily smiled and shook her head, "Nakoma is love sick, that's easy to see" I nodded in agreement as I poured myself a glass of milk and took a muffin out of the refrigerator, nibbling on the muffin.

"I can't believe Kocoum broke up with Pocahontas to be with Nakoma, you know, Pocahontas is still a little hurt deep down but she is happy for Nakoma, she didn't really feel anything between her and Kocoum" I said, sitting next to Tigerlily as we ate our breakfast. Twenty minutes later Pocahontas and Nakoma arrive, Bianca alerting us of Pocahontas' car in the driveway, Bianca sat at the door and waited for Pocahontas and Nakoma to come in so she could jump on Nakoma. A few moments later the door opened and we heard a squeal of surprise, I walked into the front room to find Bianca licking at Nakoma's face, her paws on Nakoma's shoulders and Bianca's tail wagging happily.

"Good thing you didn't have your mocha in your hand" I chuckled, smiling at Nakoma as she petted Bianca's head and kissed her nose.

"Oh I did, but I had expected this so I set my mocha down on the table" Nakoma pointed to her mocha behind her as Bianca nudged against her, wanting more attention from one of her favorite people.

"Smart idea, especially since Bianca loves to greet you with hugs and kisses" I smiled and followed Pocahontas into the kitchen, sitting at the countertop with Tigerlily, Pocahontas sitting on the stool to my left. Nakoma joined us in the kitchen after sparing a minute or two to pet and play with Bianca, sighing happily and wiping the dog fur off her dark jeans and wolf tank top. Pocahontas and Nakoma each took a muffin out of the refrigerator, nibbling on their muffins quietly as me and Tigerlily talked.

"Do you think we'll have a new principal this year?" I asked, hoping Lady Tremaine had retired over the summer.

"I don't think so, she's strict as can be and is only sweet to her two daughters, though she makes it look like she doesn't have favorite students, its easy for me to see" Tigerlily said.

"What about Mr. Hook? Do you think he got fired for his twitching problem?" I asked curiously, giggling as I mimicked Mr. Hook's twitching problem.

"Possibly, if Lady Tremaine listened to her students and actually watched Hook as he taught, instead of watching the students more" Tigerlily giggled with me, acting like Mr. Hook.

"Do you think Miss. Ursula has finally gotten a makeover or lost a bit of weight? I'm not saying she's ugly or fat, she isn't very pretty and she's always crabby or snappy, the only time she is sweet is when one of her favorites are in her class or when she has a good day"

"Hopefully she has lost some weight, I swear if you put octopus legs on her she'd make a perfect sea sorceress, that's just me though"

"Tigerlily, Khrystal, we better get going, it's almost 8:00 a.m, you don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?" Nakoma interrupted, looking at us as she stood up.

"Who's driving today?", I asked, smirking as we all held out our hands to play rock paper scissors, "whoever gets rock wins".

"One...two...three! Rock paper scissors go!" all four of us said, Nakoma got scissors, Pocahontas got paper, Tigerlily got scissors and I got rock.

"Yeah! Shorty gets to drive!", I exclaimed, slipping my shoes on and grabbing my keys from a hook near the door, grabbing my backpack, "Nakoma, can you kennel Bianca while I start the suv?" I asked, opening the door to the garage and running to my black 2006 grand cherokee. I unlocked the cargo hatch and put my backpack in, leaving it open for the others, I walked to the driver's side and unlocked the door, pulling myself up into the seat as I slid my car key into the ignition and turned it over, hearing the soft purr of the engine. Tigerlily put her backpack in next to mine as I unlocked the other three doors, opening the passenger door and sliding in next to me. Nakoma had put her backpack and purse next to Tigerlily's, shutting the hatch and opening the door, sliding into the passenger's seat behind me. I pushed the button on my dashboard to open the car door to the garage, backing up slowly so Pocahontas could put her smart car in the garage. I idled the suv on the side of street waiting for Pocahontas to come out of the garage.

"Is Bianca kenneled? The front door locked?" I asked, looking at Nakoma from the rearview mirror.

"Yes and yes, I made sure before I got into the car" Nakoma said, watching Pocahontas as she approached the car.

"Thanks Nakoma, your the best" I smiled and pushed the button on my dashboard to close and lock the car garage door. Pocahontas opened the passenger door and slid into her seat next to Nakoma, tossing her backpack and purse into the cargo area.

"Alright ladies, lets get to school before the bell rings" I said, checking the time on my phone; 7:45 a.m. I backed up then drove down the street, speeding 5 miles over the miles posted on the signs on the way to school.

**North Disney High School** is** Ms. Emily Vega**

**My story and imagination** is** mine**


	2. A surprising start

We arrived at school at 8:00 a.m on the nose, so we had fifteen minutes to see our friends and talk to them, also to figure out who had classes with who. I pulled into a parking slot near the main building and turned the ignition off, opening my door and stepping out, breathing in the air outside of the school. I grabbed my keys from the ignition and shut my door, walking around to the back.

"Feel any different this year? Since this will be your first actual full year here" Pocahontas asked as I opened the back and grabbed my backpack, sliding it onto my back.

"Not really, it's just another year in another school, except I know I'm staying in this one till I graduate, even my mom said so" I sighed softly, thinking about the many times we had moved since my mother and father divorced.

"I'm glad you're staying, if you left this group would be one less spirit" Pocahontas said, smiling down at me happily before hugging me close to her.

"Same here, our group just wouldn't be the same if you left" Tigerlily said, Nakoma nodding her head in agreement before all three of them enclosing me in a group hug, squeezing me tightly.

"Awwww that's so cute" I heard someone say behind me, knowing the voice I broke the hug and turned around to find Megara, another friend of mine.

"Hey Meg" I greeted, smiling at her before hugging her.

"Hey Khrys, you're in a hugging mood, huh?" Meg asked jokingly, looking down at me as she hugged me back.

"Yeah...so?" I joked back, sticking my tongue out at her before looking at Esmeralda, Megara's best friend.

"You're letting someone hug you, that's surprising", Esmeralda joked, hugging me close after I let go of Megara, "missed you mon petit loup " Esmeralda smiled down at me, calling me by my nickname she calls me.

"Missed you too, Esme" I smiled up at Esmeralda and let go, taking Esmeralda's and Pocahontas' hands in mine as we walked towards the school, all of us holding hands like best friends. We walked into the school and let go of hands, walking in our circular group formation as we usually did whenever all of us were out together. We walked over to a table with staff members sitting in chairs, a banner that said **SCHEDULES** on it, each of us getting our schedules by last name. I saw a girl with red hair standing next to a taller girl with brunette hair and slinked off to sneak up on her.

"Hey Ariel!" I greeted, standing in between her and Belle.

"Khrystal! Hey you!" Ariel exclaimed, hugging me tightly and laughing.

"Miss. New girl returns" Belle joked, smiling down at me as she hugged me too.

"As I told Pocahontas earlier, I am staying here till I graduate, I like it here at North Disney, it's better than the other schools I went to" I said, standing in between Ariel and Belle again.

"Speaking of graduating, what classes do you have?" Belle asked, holding her schedule out to me:

01 French 3, Mrs. Potts

02 English 11, Miss. Ursula

03 International Cuisine, Mr. Louis

04 Choir, Ms. Merryweather

05 Marine Biology, Mr. Hook

06 Algebra 3, Mrs. Maleficent

07 Front Office Assistant

"We have English, Choir, and Marine bio together!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Let me see!" Belle said, my schedule already lined up next to hers.

01 Integrated Math 3, Mr. Jafar

02 English 11, Miss. Ursula

03 Ceramics 2, Madame Gothel

04 Choir, Ms. Merryweather

05 Marine Biology, Mr. Hook

06 French 2, Mrs. Potts

07 Teacher's Assistant, Mr. Ratcliff

"We do have three classes together! Ariel come look at Khrystal's schedule and see if you have any classes together". Ariel stood next to me and held out her schedule next to mine.

01 Integrated Math 3, Mrs. Maleficent

02 English 11, Miss. Ursula

03 Ceramics 2, Madame Gothel

04 Choir, Ms. Merryweather

05 Chemistry, Mr. Tigger

06 French 2, Mrs. Potts

07 Teacher's Assistant, Mr. Sebastian

"We have six classes together", Ariel said, smiling.

"Khrystal! What's your schedule?" Pocahontas asked, I walked over to her and showed her my schedule.

"We have all seven classes together, at least we can work together when we're t.a's for Mr. Ratcliff" Pocahontas shivered at his name, Ratcliff was a fat, ugly, cruel teacher who looks at Pocahontas, me, Nakoma, and Tigerlily like we're chocolate he can't touch, wanting and desire.

The bell rang for class and some of our friends parted in small groups to their first period. As me, Pocahontas, Ariel, Nakoma, and Esmeralda walked to our first period Gaston gaped at us but when his eyes met mine, he heightened his courage by winking at me, a bit of fear in his stance. Gaston knew not to mess with me but was still his perverted, frat boy self when I was with my girls, knowing never to try and throw a pick up line on me, knowing it'd cost him something precious if he didn't watch himself.

Pocahontas and the others giggled as Gaston's courage lowered and he ran down the hallway to his class like a scared dog with his tail between his legs when he saw that I had stopped, took a step toward him, crossed my arms and gave him a death glare that most likely sent a bone chilling shiver up his spine.

"I don't know how you do it but when you get into that stance it sends Gaston running and keeps him away from us" Esmeralda said from behind me, sending me out of my protective state at the warmth of her hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently to calm my nerves.

"I protect my pack, especially from perverted men like Gaston" I blushed slightly and smiled up at Esmeralda, meeting her soft turquoise eyes.

I heard whispering off to my left and turned my head to see who the whisperers were. The Babette trio were Gaston's little followers, cheerleaders and the most stuck up girls in the school.

"Aren't you suppose to be following your master?" I snapped, ready to peel the twenty pounds of makeup they caked on their faces to call themselves beautiful.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to class with your...pack?" One of the Babettes peeped, glaring at Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Ariel, and Nakoma.

"I don't think you want me to send you to the hospital with your mascara smeared with purple and black bruises under your eyes and on your cheeks, do you?" I asked tauntingly, taking a menacing step toward the three girls who were showing more fear than they could hide, starting to quiver in their high heels and cardigans.

"I thought so" I growled and walked off, shaking off my growing anger, breathing deeply before I turned back and bruised the Babette girls. I looked up and saw that every passerby in the hall had stopped to watch the growing tension, leaving room for me to walk as I passed by them, their eyes watching me as I made my way to class.

I walked into first period silently and picked myself a seat in the back corner, sliding my backpack off as I sat in my seat. A minute or two later Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Ariel, and Nakoma walked into the classroom, Pocahontas sitting to my right and Esmeralda to my left.

"You should have seen the Babette girls after you left, mon petit loup, they were quivering before they shook their fear off and scurried to class" Esmeralda said, scooting her desk closer to mine, her I'm-so-proud-of-you smile gleaming at me. I smiled and blushed shyly, not knowing if Esmeralda had already figured out I liked her more than a friend. When I met Esmeralda at the beginning of summer we hung out a lot, together, and we grew a sisterly yet girlfriend like bond that hasn't been broken, though we weren't at all a couple we understood each other.

"Like I said, I protect my pack. That's what I did at my past school, that's what I'm doing now, protecting the ones I hold close against perverts and snot nosed bitches like the Babettes" I leaned back in my seat and held out my hand to Esmeralda, smiling softly.

Esmeralda met my eyes and smiled before placing her hand into mine and squeezing gently, her energy calming me down. The bell had rung while we were talking and the teacher, Mr. Jafar, sat behind his desk taking attendance, his eyes sweeping over everyone in the class. Jafar's eyes stopped on my small group, his thin lips turning up in a smile as he saw Esmeralda, one of a few girls he had a creepy crush on, I growled silently as his eyes traveled from Esmeralda over to me glaring eyes. Jafar knew Esmeralda was mine, secretly, so he left her alone when I was around her, when I wasn't, Jafar tried to take hold of the advantage but Esmeralda always stopped him.

Jafar stood up from his desk and walked over to the board, his eyes leaving mine and looking at the other students, "goodmorning class, welcome to your junior year".

Everyone mumbled a goodmorning, while Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Ariel turned to talk to each other, I squeezed Esmeralda's hand and held out my thumb, looking out of the corner of my eye at her, Esmeralda squeezed my hand back and poised her thumb ready to wrestle.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" Esmeralda and I said in unison, looking at our thumbs as we moved them to tackle the other's thumb.

"If I win you owe me a kiss" I said, smiling playfully at Esmeralda, darting each of Esmeralda's strikes.

"Why a kiss?" Esmeralda asked curiously, her thumb slowing down but still striking, every strike missing.

"Because a kiss, my dear Esme, is the sweetest thing you can give me" I admitted, smiling as Esmeralda's thumb stopped it's strikes. I pinned her thumb down in one quick strike and looked up to see Esmeralda's cheeks scarlet pink, my comment and her obvious defeat shocking her..

Esmeralda's lips slowly curved into a smile, the look in her eyes as they looked in mine made my heart speed up in slight fear, and excitement. Esmeralda's hand slipped out of mine, her index finger and thumb cupping my jaw and chin as her face inched closer to mine until our lips were barely touching. Esmeralda smiled once more before her lips finally touched mine, making my heart beat faster at this surprise, I kissed her lips softly, my other hand going to her free hand and twining my fingers with hers. Nothing could match the sweet taste of a kiss from Esmeralda, and besides all the whistles and howls we were getting from the immature guys in the class or the possibility of Mr. Jafar watching us, I didn't care nonetheless. We broke the kiss off before our lungs ran out of air, breathing heavily, Esmeralda smiled at me before pulling her notebook out and scribbling something down on a piece of paper while I took a moment to look around the classroom.

Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Ariel had been in a discussion before the guys in the class started howling and whistling at me and Esmeralda, now their faces were filled with a few emotions; surprise, happy, curiosity, and stun. I grinned as I looked from their faces to the other girls; curiosity, disgust, envy, and surprised. I looked from the girls to the male population of the class: envy, curiosity, joy, and desire, I glared at the guys for being so perverted and not knowing just the joy of a kiss. I looked from the guys faces to Mr. Jafar, who had a scowl on his face to disguise his emotions, I smiled at him, baring all teeth, my nose scrunched up. His emotions were so easy to read; envy, jealousy, and sexual desire, I growled lowly in my throat.

I felt the touch of a folded piece of paper in my folded palm and turned my attention to see Esmeralda smiling at me, a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked down quickly before I could ask so I took the folded piece of paper out of my hand and unfolded it, revealing a sentence or two of Esmeralda's handwriting;

Dear Khrys,

I love you too :) I know you've liked me since a few weeks after we started hanging out together, I had figured it out but I thought it was just a short term feeling, now I know it's not. I know your feelings are serious...so are mine...I've been keeping my feelings from you when I shouldn't have, but you're the first girl that has ever liked me in that way and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I like you too

Love,

Esme 3

I smiled softly as I folded the letter back up, I turned my attention back to Esmeralda and kissed her cheek softly, "I'm glad you told me now" I whispered softly into her ear.

Esmeralda turned her head to look at me and smiled before giving me a quick kiss on the lips as the bell rang for passing time. Esmeralda scooted her desk away from mine and stood up, sliding her messenger bag onto her shoulder as I slid my backpack over my shoulder. I walked up to the front of the class, growled at Mr. Jafar and waited at the door for Esmeralda as the rest of the class pushed out the door. Esmeralda walked up to my side with Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Ariel behind her, I held out my hand to Esmeralda before we walked into the hallway, intertwining fingers as we walked to our next class.


	3. Midnight?

All of my morning classes went well, besides not having third or fourth with Esme. By now the bell had rung signaling lunch and I hurried from my fourth period class to the cafeteria to meet up with the girls at our table and get lunch from one of the food stands. North Disney high is very rich, and Lady Tremaine, though cruel as she is, cares about what we eat and where it comes from, so we get the top of the line fruits and vegetables from Europe, where everything is grown naturally without pesticides or enhanced fertilizer. As I was walking towards the cafeteria some of the guys from my first period class nodded or whistled in my direction, one guy actually escorted me to the cafeteria, blabbing on about sports or something, I didn't care to pay attention or catch his name, all I wanted to do was set down my bag, get food, take my meds, and be near Esmeralda. The guy opened the door for me and I slinked into the cafeteria, thanking him before he shut the door behind himself, I stopped at the short flight of stairs and looked around for Esmeralda. I spotted her at our table with Pocahontas, Nakoma, Belle, Ariel, Megara, and Mulan, the regular lunch gang.

I walked over to the table and set my backpack down near Esmeralda's bag and kissed her on the cheek by surprise, making her giggle and blush slightly. "Who's hungry? I got paid this week and want to pay for lunch" I asked, leaning against the back of Esmeralda's chair lightly.

"Father made me lunch this morning, so I'm covered" Pocahontas said, pulling out her recycled lunch bag, which she had decorated with red, blue, purple, and pink paint to make it look like a colorful wind was blowing across her bag.

"I made myself lunch this morning too" Ariel piped in, smiling as she pulled out a lunch bag with dolphins on it.

"Me three" Belle said, her rose designed lunch bag already on the table with a croissant sandwich on a napkin, a Glaceau vitamin water and a small bag of grapes surrounding her sandwich.

"You three also get up before I do so you have time to make yourself lunch. What about you three?" I asked, looking at Nakoma, Megara, and Mulan. I knew Nakoma wouldn't turn down my offer, nor Meg or Mulan.

"I want Panda express, I want Gyros" Mulan, Nakoma, and Megara said altogether, smiling at me as if they were puppies expecting treats.

"What about you Esme?" I asked, running my fingers through Esmeralda's soft dark tresses slowly.

"I'm up for Subway, what about you?" Esmeralda asked, tilting her head back slightly to look up at me.

"I'm craving Subway; let's go get lunch before the lines get long" I bent down and got my wallet out of my backpack, pulling Esmeralda's chair back as she stood up and holding my hand out to her.

Esmeralda slipped her hand into mine and, with Megara at her side, Mulan at my side with Nakoma behind me; we walked over to the stands. I gave Nakoma and Mulan a $20 to split and gave Megara a $15, keeping $20 for mine and Esmeralda's lunch. Me and Esmeralda walked over to the Subway line and got in line, with only a few people in front of us we knew it wouldn't take long for us to get our food. I leaned against Esmeralda with my left leg bent, the toe of my shoe only touching the ground; I slid my arms around her waist and rested my head on her chest, balancing my whole weight on my right foot.

"Is your left knee acting up?" Esmeralda asked, looking down at me as she heard me sigh slowly. I nodded, feeling her arm snake around my waist to hold me up and a kiss lightly placed on my forehead, "where's your medicine?" Esmeralda asked, pulling me closer.

"In my backpack, I put it in my backpack this morning in case I needed it, even though I knew I would" I said softly, hopping a step or two as the line moved in front of us, two people had gotten their food and gone to their tables as we stood in line.

"You didn't take it this morning?" Esmeralda asked, the tone in her voice sounded worried but was covered by her scolding tone.

"I was fine this morning hun, I'm lucky my knee hadn't given out during third or fourth period" I chuckled softly, nuzzling Esmeralda's shoulder gently to calm her.

"Hmmm…" Esmeralda half hummed, half purred, making me smile as I hopped towards the counter, letting go of her and standing with her hand in mine.

"Hi, two foot long BLTs on Italian please" I ordered, remember me and Esmeralda's favorite sandwich.

"What type of cheese? Would you like your sandwiches toasted?"

"American cheddar please, and no toasting today, thank you" Esmeralda said, smiling down at me.

"Do you want anything on your sandwiches? What type of dressing?"

"Lettuce, olives, cucumbers, and onions, mayonnaise please" I piped in, walking slowly as the Subway employee moved down the line.

"Are you two getting a meal or just the sandwiches and drinks?"

"Meals, may we get two oatmeal and macadamia nut cookies instead of chips?" Esmeralda asked, squeezing my hand gently.

"Yes you may, your total is $14.50" the Subway employee said, scooping out our cookies and setting them on the tray next to our sandwiches with two subway cups, I handed the employee my $20 and she gave me back $5.50. Esmeralda picked up the tray and walked over to the Subway drinks table, putting sweetened tea in both our cups before putting a lid on each and grabbing two straws. We walked back to our table and sat down at our chattering table; I opened the front zipper pocket of my backpack and tapped four pieces of a tablet. I poked my straw into my cup of tea and took a small sip, tilting my head back and popping the four pieces into my mouth, swallowing quickly.

"So what's up with you and Esme? I never thought Esme would date a girl" Megara asked curiously, looking at me as I took another sip of tea.

"I'm bi Meg; I've told you this before, remember? During 8th grade?" Esmeralda asked, speaking up before I could.

"I remember now, but I could never imagine you dating a girl until now" Megara admitted, smiling slyly.

"We hung out a lot during summer when you were away in Greece, she was out with Pocahontas and Nakoma at the mall when I spotted Pocahontas and ran over to her, Pocahontas introduced me to Esme, and, well…here we are" I said, grinning as I looked at Esmeralda, who had taken a bite of her cookie first before eating her sandwich and had been caught by me, she smiled innocently and swallowed her cookie then picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

"I see" Megara said, smiling at Esmeralda before biting into her Gyros sandwich.

I smiled and took a bite of my sandwich, finishing it in minutes before leaning back in my chair. A sudden hand appeared in front of me and took a grab for my cookies before I caught the hand and smacked it, growling lowly.

"All I wanted was a cookie, not to have my hand be eaten by the bandersnatch" I heard a deep, purring British voice say behind me, I turned and saw it was Cheshire, one of my guy friends I had met during my remainder of sophomore year.

"Ches", I said excitedly, I stood up and hugged him before handing him half of the white macadamia nut cookie, "all you had to do was ask, you should have figured by now that it's not nice to steal someone's cookie during a tea party".

"Only half, love?" Ches purred, his blue cat like eyes widening in a pleading look, making me want to pet his dyed mass of purple, black, and blue hair.

"Oh alright, here you go", I said, handing Ches the other half of the cookie, "you owe me cat". Cheshire purred happily as he ate the cookie, thanking me before leaving to go join his other friends. I shook my head slightly and sat back down, curling up in my chair, resting my head on Esmeralda's shoulder.

"What are everyone's plans for this weekend? My mom is going to be out of town and I thought we could have a 'beginning of the school year' slumber party" I offered.

"A slumber party? Am I invited?" Ariel asked, jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Of course, everyone at this table is invited, it'll only be us girls though, got that? No boys" I said sternly.

"Girl time, time for us to hang out and be together before junior year takes over our life for this year" Pocahontas said, summing up what I meant.

"Thank you Pocahontas", I smiled and whimpered silently to myself, wanting to sit in Esmeralda's lap but knowing Lady Tremaine would probably pull me into her office for violating the school rule about the extent of PDA. Esmeralda must have caught my thought because she scooped me up and sat me down in her lap, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close.

"Esme, are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" I whispered softly to Esmeralda, looking at her with a shocked expression.

"I don't care if Lady Tremaine pulls me into her office, youre so easy to read and you looked like a begging puppy wanting to be cuddled" Esmeralda whispered back, smiling and kissing my cheek, making me blush a deep red. I shut my mouth and rested my head on Esmeralda's shoulder, feeling comfortable in her hold.

"Khrys looks like she's gonna fall asleep, Esme" Megara said, smiling at my curled up form in Esmeralda's lap, her arms wrapped around me like a spider's web, tight but comfy.

"Don't fall asleep, mon petit loup, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes" Esmeralda said, nudging my head lightly.

"But I wanna go to sleep, school starts too early for me" I whined, whimpering softly as I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, crossing my arms in a pouting position.

I heard a chuckle rumble in Esmeralda's throat, I felt the hood of my jacket being pulled off my head and a kiss being pressed to my forehead, making me blush as I pulled my hood back over my head and hissed lightly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, everyone collected their garbage and threw it into the garbage can nearest them. I slid off Esmeralda's lap and stood up, pulling my hood down though my eyes disagreed on the sudden incoming of light.

"Why do they keep the cafeteria so freaking well lite? There's no point to it considering lunch time is a time to relax, not feel like you're eating your lunch in a car factory" I said, picking up my backpack and sliding it onto my back.

"Lady Tremaine has cameras in every nook of the cafeteria, and with the lights she can keep a better watch over us to see if anything bad happens" Megara said behind me as we left, our garbage quickly disposed every time we were done eating, if we had anything to throw away that is.

"Creepy old hag" I murmured, holding Esmeralda's hand in mine as we walked to our 5th period.

"Esme, hun, where's your next class?" I asked, looking up at Esmeralda as we walked.

"Mr. Hook's Marine biology, I'm his T.A for that class, unfortunately" Esmeralda said, frowning.

"Is it fortunate that you have your girlfriend in that class?" I asked curiously, grinning up at Esmeralda.

"You have Mr. Hooks Marine biology?" Esmeralda asked excitedly, stopping in the middle of the hallway to look down at me.

"Fortunately I do"

"Well this year won't be too bad after all, it's starting to look up in fact" Esmeralda said, pulling me to class as we walked.

We walked to Mr. Hooks class, put our bags in our seats, and waved goodbye to Pocahontas, Nakoma, Ariel, and Mulan. Belle and Megara also had Marine biology with us so we sat in a little group, choosing one of the tables that had been put together to make a square, me and Esmeralda on one side, Belle and Megara on the other. The bell rang and Mr. Hook stood up from his seat, twitching as the clock on the wall ticked loudly, I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Good afternoon class, welcome to Marine Biology, I recognize most of you, a few of you are new but I will soon get to know you" Mr. Hook said as he looked down at the attendance sheet on his clipboard.

He looked around the room as he took attendance, stopping only whenever to call a student's name he didn't know, "Midnight?" Mr. Hook asked, looking around.

I raised my hand slowly, "here" I said, my voice slightly off tone from what I wanted it to sound like.

Mr. Hook looked at me then marked me down on the chart, "interesting last name" he muttered and went on.

I sighed softly and pulled my hood up over my head, this year was going to be a long one each time I stepped into fifth period.


End file.
